


Torta A Sorpresa

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mi rifarò per le BBW sicuro, sto scrivendo un sacco di roba a basso raiting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regali non sempre sono oggetti tangibili e fisici, a volte sono semplici sguardi o momenti passati insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torta A Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Ho tribulato due giorni per questa cazzarola di storia, e poi in due ore l’ho buttata giù. E credo si noti… ma ci tenevo davvero, quindi mi sono impegnato.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Harry Potter  
**_Personaggi_** : Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter,  
**_Raiting_** : G  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 2138  
**_Avvisi_** : //  
**_Genere_** : Fluff  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Ho tribulato due giorni per questa cazzarola di storia, e poi in due ore l’ho buttata giù. E credo si noti… ma ci tenevo davvero, quindi mi sono impegnato.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : I regali non sempre sono oggetti tangibili e fisici, a volte sono semplici sguardi o momenti passati insieme.

**_ TORTA A SORPRESA _ **

È un freddo pomeriggio di metà febbraio e gli studenti sono sparsi per il castello, chi nascosto nelle proprie sale comuni alla ricerca di un po’ di calore e chi in biblioteca per una ricerca o in qualche aula studio per farsi aiutare dagli amici a terminare i compiti.  
Uno di loro però non sta studiando, dato che ha già terminato di svolgere i compiti, e non ha bisogno di ricercare un modo per combattere il freddo; le cucine di Hogwarts sono un brulicare di elfi domestici, ognuno impegnato nella propria mansione, ma in un angolo uno degli studenti si è negli anni ritagliato uno spazio tutto per sé, un tavolo sul quale abbondano ciotole di varie misure, ingredienti e attrezzi.  
Scorpius si destreggia con estrema compostezza fra quello che potrebbe apparire come un indefinito caos ma che, in realtà, risponde ad un preciso ordine nella mente del Serpeverde. Mentre in un contenitore sta ammorbidendo il burro per farne una crema con la quale decorare i cupcake, in un altro inizia a spezzettare dei biscotti che faranno da fondo alla torta che sta preparando.  
Quello con la pasticceria è sempre stato un rapporto di amore, per il ragazzo, fin da quando ha ricevuto in regalo il primo set per la decorazione dei dolci. Sua madre amava scherzare su come questa sua passione fosse dovuta ai suoi geni francesi che si erano risvegliati, ma qualunque fosse il motivo Scorpius non aveva mai trovato qualcosa che gli scaldasse il cuore e liberasse la mente come preparare dolci sapeva fare. E lo avevano scoperto anche i suoi compagni di casa, i quali ormai da qualche anno si vedevano arrivare sulla tavola i suoi cupcake ogni mattina.  
Mentre il giovane controlla che il forno si stia scaldando un moto di agitazione attraversa gli elfi che si affrettano a radunarsi attorno al ragazzo che è appena entrato nelle cucine.  
« No, non mi serve niente-- davvero, sono a posto! » sta biascicando un imbarazzato Albus, cercando di convincere le creature che non avevano bisogno di portargli nulla, « Sono qui solo per… Scorpius! » lo chiama, quando alza gli occhi per incontrare il viso sorridente del coetaneo, che alza una mano per salutarlo.  
Potter riesce in qualche modo a superare il muro di elfi domestici, sistemandosi la casacca rosso oro e fermandosi dal lato opposto del tavolo sul quale il Serpeverde sta lavorando. Per un momento pensa a cosa dire, trovandosi di fronte la visione del giovane con il viso un poco sporco di farina, ma viene tratto in salvo da un ignaro Scorpius.  
« Ti avevo detto che non c’era bisogno che venissi, Albus! » lo rimprovera dolcemente, continuando a sbriciolare i biscotti, e alla sua frase il ragazzo pare riprendersi perché sfodera uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi (un’adorabile espressione da birbante) che fa quasi tremare le ginocchia a Scorpius.  
« E perdermi lo spettacolo di te che cucini? Mai! »  
Malfoy si sente combattuto fra il desiderio di urlare e quello di obbligarlo a smettere di essere così carino, ma comprende di come non possa fare nessuna delle due cose e per questo si pulisce le dita sul grembiule che sua madre gli ha regalato il natale scorso, nero con il suo nome ricamato al fondo.  
« Tanto lo so a cosa miri, tu… » borbotta il Serpeverde, ritornando alle sue uova e alla sua farina, mescolando energicamente un composto proprio mentre il coetaneo gli si avvicina e riesce a prenderne un po’ con il dito, portandoselo alla bocca e mugolando piano.  
« Ecco, appunto-- »  
« Che buono! Cosa stai preparando? » chiede il Grifone, ridendo poi divertito mentre il ragazzo afferra una spatola e cerca di dargliela sulle dita, borbottando come una teiera impazzita.  
« Non ti azzardare! Questo è il composto per i muffin, poi devo preparare un’altra torta. Sono impegnato, Potter! » gli risponde, dopo aver posato la spatola e aver ripreso a mescolare, « Non posso farti anche da babysitter e controllare che tu non ti metta a mangiare tutto! »  
Potter alza le spalle, frapponendo fra lui e il coetaneo il suo piano da lavoro.  
« Non è colpa mia se sei bravo. »  
Il complimento scivola dalle labbra di Albus come se nulla fosse, con la stessa naturalezza di un saluto o di come domanderebbe ad un compagno di casa di passargli la caraffa dell’acqua durante i pasti, ma quelle parole fanno scoppiare il petto di Scorpius come un fuoco d’artificio. Non è la prima persona che gli dice come i suoi dolci siano molto buoni, ovviamente; lo ha sentito dire dai suoi parenti, dai genitori dei suoi amici, dai colleghi di lavoro di suo padre, per poi arrivare a scuola e avere persino studenti delle altre case che gli domandavano se potesse preparare loro una torta per qualche occasione speciale. Sa benissimo di essere bravo, nonostante sappia anche di avere ancora moltissimo margine di miglioramento, ma sentirselo dire da Albus fa tutto un altro effetto.  
Forse complice il fatto che da mesi ormai la sua cotta per lui ha perso ogni possibilità di essere tenuta a bada…  
Per mascherare il proprio imbarazzo, Scorpius smette di mescolare e afferra la ciotola nella quale stava sbriciolando i biscotti, passandogliela al coetaneo.  
« Invece di fare il ruffiano perché non cerchi di essermi d’aiuto? Tieni, rompili fini fini. » lo istruisce, piazzandogli in mano la scodella e adoperandosi nel frattempo per dividere l’impasto negli stampini per cupcake.  
Albus, dal canto suo, rimane a guardarlo profondamente esterrefatto e confuso. Davvero gli ha appena chiesto di aiutarlo nella cucina? Lui che ha fatto gettare la spugna persino a sua nonna Molly? Che ha ricevuto l’ordine tassativo e assoluto di sua madre di non sostare in prossimità dei fornelli per un tempo superiore a due minuti?!  
« Ma sei sicuro…? » gli domanda, incerto, alternando il proprio sguardo tra i biscotti mezzi rotti nella ciotola che tiene fra le mani e la schiena ricurva del ragazzo, troppo impegnato per guardarlo.  
« Certo! Forza, usa le mani e rompili per bene, che mi servono per la torta. »  
La voce di Scorpius è pragmatica, le parole un po’ veloci, e il Grifondoro sobbalza appena prima di riprendersi dal momentaneo stupore e impegnarsi nel compito che gli è stato dato. E lui che sperava di sedersi come al solito in un angolo e ammirarlo indisturbato mentre lui lavora...  
Il Serpeverde si muove sicuro e tranquillo e una volta terminato di dosare il composto ripone gli stampini nel forno, chiudendolo e mettendo il timer per evitare di dimenticarsene e farli bruciare.  
Dopodiché, per il Grifone, tutto diventa un susseguirsi di “ _Prendi questo_ ”, “ _Mescola_ ”, “ _Assaggia e dimmi com’è_ ” (la sua parte preferita) seguito poi da “ _Smettila che altrimenti non basta per la torta_!” e il tempo sembra volare, sfuggirgli dalle mani e correre via.  
Per Malfoy invece tutto quanto sembra rallentare. Le sue spalle si rilassano come se avessero sostenuto fino a quel momento un enorme peso, il suo petto si amplia e si riempie di una viscerale emozione che brilla elettrica in ogni suo muscolo per poi esplodergli negli occhi, nulla è più in grado di infrangere quella calma e tranquillità che la pasticceria gli dona; neppure la vicinanza di Albus.  
Si rende conto di come sia rischioso farlo rimanere con lui, ad aiutarlo, ma si è trovato in difficoltà e ha seguito l’istinto. Le sue mani mischiano le tre varietà di cioccolato con il formaggio spalmabile, ognuna nella rispettiva ciotola, mentre il Grifone sta controllando che la colla di pesce sia correttamente sciolta in acqua.  
Scorpius non ha idea grazie a quali divinità il coetaneo non si sta rendendo conto di quello che sta facendo e nel dubbio sta rivolgendo i suoi ringraziamenti a qualsiasi entità superiore gli stia dando la forza di superare quel pomeriggio, Albus che risponde ad ogni sua istruzione con in viso lo sguardo di un cucciolo spaesato.  
Ha rischiato più di una volta di morderlo, la dolcezza della sua espressione troppa da sopportare.  
Ciò di cui la Serpe non è a conoscenza però è di come Potter sia concentrato su una cosa soltanto: la sua vicinanza. È la prima volta che si trova in cucina e non ha ancora preso fuoco nulla. A sua discolpa c’è da dire che gli è capitato una volta sola e si è trattato di semplice errore; e poi non sta lavorando con i fornelli ma solo con ingredienti freddi. Ogni volta che Scorpius apre bocca per dirgli di fare qualcosa, il Grifondoro sente chiaramente la pelle pizzicare e i capelli alla base della nuca rizzarsi. Non lo ammetterebbe, forse, neanche sotto tortura ma la sua è sostanzialmente paura di fare qualche errore madornale e rovinare di conseguenza uno dei dolci del coetaneo. Non se lo perdonerebbe mai.  
Ed è anche per questa sua preoccupazione che Malfoy lo ha dovuto aiutare un paio di volte, impedendogli di mandare in fumo l’unico piano che è riuscito ad escogitare…  
« Ora versa lentamente la crema al cioccolato bianco. » gli sta dicendo la Serpe, osservando con occhio critico ogni movimento del ragazzo, « Piano, non c’è bisogno di correre. E cerca di renderla uniforme. » continua, mentre le dita di Albus tremano appena. Hanno già messo nello stampo gli altri due strati di crema -uno al cioccolato fondente e l’altro al latte- e li hanno fatti raffreddare; ora manca solo lo strato finale e il giovane si chiede quanto forte Scorpius abbia battuto la testa per far fare un lavoro di tale precisione proprio a lui. Non ha assolutamente la mano ferma, non è bravo nelle mansioni minuziose, quello è compito di Malfoy! È lui a possedere una straordinaria manualità in quel genere di cose-- !  
Perso nei suoi pensieri non nota la mano del coetaneo posarsi con lentezza sul suo polso, le dita lunghe e così delicate che lo sfiorano quasi come un tocco fantasma. Albus alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli chiari di Scorpius, che dal canto suo sente il cuore pulsargli persino nelle orecchie.  
« Sei stato bravo. » riesce in qualche modo a biascicare, « Finisco io se vuoi. » continua, sorridendo in un modo che si augura non appaia tanto impacciato come in realtà si sente.  
Il Grifondoro annuisce lentamente, lasciando la presa della ciotola e permettendo al ragazzo di terminare. Si pulisce le mani sul primo strofinaccio che riesce a raggiungere e si prende solo un momento per liberarsi dall’imbarazzo, ammirando il modo in cui Scorpius livella la crema in modo che sia perfettamente uniforme per poi mettere lo stampo a solidificare.  
Sposta gli occhi prima che venga scoperto a fissarlo.  
« E ora bisogna solo aspettare. » dichiara Malfoy, passandosi lo strofinaccio sulle dita e guardando l’orologio mentre si slaccia il grembiule scuro, « Qui ho finito, devo solo mettere in ordine e pulire. »  
« Vuoi che--? »  
« No, figurati, uso la magia. » lo rassicura Scorpius, e il coetaneo si mette le mani nelle tasche, annuendo.  
« Allora ci vediamo a cena? » è la domanda, dal sapore più dolce persino della torta che hanno preparato.  
« Ci vediamo a cena. » assicura la Serpe, prima di salutarlo e guardarlo uscire dalle cucine con le farfalle nello stomaco.

\---

Il mattino dopo Albus si sveglia con il suono dei suoi compagni di casa che gli cantano “ _Tanti Auguri_ ”, tutti rigorosamente stonati come delle campane.  
Il festeggiato sorride, ancora sotto alle coperte, i capelli spettinati e gli occhi appena impastati dal sonno. Gli ci vogliono un paio di minuti prima che tutti gli facciano gli auguri, fra pacche sulle spalle e battute divertite.  
« Questa mattina presto gli elfi hanno portato una cosa. » gli dice il fratello più grande, quando riesce a parlargli.  
« Di cosa si tratta? Un regalo di mamma e papà? »  
« No. » risponde James, una strana nota nella voce, « Sicuramente arriverà con la posta. È sulla scrivania. » gli dice, aspro, prima di lasciarlo solo a chiedersi cosa diamine gli sia accaduto. Ma guardando di cosa parlasse, Albus capisce immediatamente.  
Una stupenda torta di compleanno fa bella mostra di sé sulla sua scrivania. Si tratta della cheesecake al triplo cioccolato che hanno fatto lui è Scorpius il giorno prima, decorata dalle mani sapienti del Serpeverde con scaglie di cioccolato e una glassa che compone le parole “ _Auguri_ ”.  
A lato, un bigliettino scritto con la stessa elegantissima grafia della parola sulla torta.  
“ _Buon compleanno, Albus! Ho pensato a lungo cosa regalarti, ma ho concluso che niente sarebbe stato meglio di qualcosa che viene dal cuore._  
Scorpius.”  
Il Grifone si morde il labbro mente si rigira il biglietto fra le mani, la sensazione che qualcosa nel petto gli voglia salta fuori dalla cassa toracica. Non vede l'ora di scendere a colazione per ringraziare Malfoy di persona.

 ** __Fine**.


End file.
